


Pound in the Pound

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dogs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Humiliation, Other, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Beastiality for HP could be interesting, definitely pushes the line for humiliation on Ally's part though"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pound in the Pound

Peter wasn't an idiot. He knew he had to use some gentleness on Allison's post-pregnancy body, but watching her lying on the bed, her eyes closed as their son nursed, murmuring with the relief it gave, he couldn't help but slip between her legs with a dildo, rubbing it against her entrance, until she slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"Sir, please... not now..." It felt wrong to Allison. Dirty somehow, to be used when her body was doing something so innocent, but Peter smirked, and shook his head.

"I thought, Princess, we could have a little refresher. And now is the perfect time, considering you're so turned on by my pup sucking on your nipples, aren't you?" The red tinge to Allison's cheeks returned, and Peter didn't need to hear her verbalise an answer. Moving the child to her other nipple, Peter pressed the toy into her, switching it onto a low buzz as she closed her eyes, her mouth opening in a silent gasp. "I ask you questions, you answer. Verbally. Just to see how my slut is doing these days." The flair of Allison's nostrils told him how unappealing she found the idea.

"Do you still like anal?"

"... Yes sir." She muttered, knowing there was no point in lying to him. She was a long way from the fighting girl she was a year ago.

"Being spanked."

"You know I do, you dick." Peter chuckled at the insult, and sped up the dildo, thrusting it a little faster, as Allison whined pitifully.

"Do you like exhibitionism now? Putting yourself on show like a slut?"

"... Yes sir." Peter smirked at the change from the previous answer, thrusting faster.

"And what do you like about it?"

"Sir..."

"Answer me." He demanded, stopping the dildo all together, and she groaned, frustrated, and gritted her teeth.

"... I... like not knowing when I'm going to be touched. Where. By who." Peter nodded, and leant alongside her body, switching the dildo on, and slipping her other nipple between his teeth.

"Good pet. Do you like being owned, whore?"

"... Sometimes." The honesty earned her the fastest speed, and Allison whimpered, her hips bucking into the air.

"Good... Because you always will be. Our son will learn to breed his bitch of a mother. Are you looking forward to that, Allison?" The use of her name was more of a sneer than anything, and she teared up, humiliated. "That you're not even going to be a member of my pack, just our personal breeding machine... Our milk machine..."

"Sir, please, stop..."

"No, I won't stop, because you're just a bitch. A piece of meat. And you know that, don't you? You've known that the second I knotted your tight pussy."

"Yes sir, okay?! I know!" Allison snapped, screaming out her orgasm, angry, upset and disgusted that it was such lewd comments that turned her on. That she was getting off to being degraded to being nothing but an object. Peter kept thrusting the dildo until her orgasm subsided, pausing before he wiped the dildo across their son's lips, looking up at Allison, expectantly.

"Clean up your mess." He demanded, and Allison sobbed, moving their baby, and licking quickly across his lips, tasting herself and his drool, and swallowing it down. Before Allison could bond any more, Peter took the child away, moving him into his crib - he was his child, first and foremost. Allison was merely needed to feed him for the time being.

"Please sir..." She sobbed softly, looking at him. "I just... want to hold him..."

"You want to bond with my child, you have to earn it." Peter shrugged, motioning with his finger for her to stand up, which Allison did quickly, swallowing hard. She dreaded what Peter had in mind, but it also terrified her of the idea of a child being brought up solely by Peter. In the very back of Allison's mind, she was working out escape plans just for that very reason. She had to protect her son. And until she could get him to safety, she'd have to do whatever she could to keep close to him.

Peter had been hoping for Allison's cooperation, inviting Malia over to babysit, and without giving Allison any hint as to what he was planning, he simply lead Allison down to the parking garage, and shoved her into the car. A gag was pressed into her mouth to silence her, tape over her eyes to prevent her from seeing where they were headed. It was early evening, but Peter knew the place he was going would already be closed for the night.

After an hour of driving, Allison felt herself dragged out of the car, a glass door smashed, which she was led through moments later. The place they were in had tiled floors, and smelt musty.

"Sir... Where are we?" She muttered, but Peter didn't answer. He moved her further and further into the building, until he stopped her, telling her not to move, and he began positioning things. He dragged a bench to the middle of the room, before moving Allison to bend over it, spreading her legs wide, and making sure both her holes were accessible. Sniffling to herself, Allison rested her head in her folded arms until she was told otherwise. The scent seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was.

"You're going to be a good girl for me, Princess... Then I'll see about rewarding you when we get home." He explained, and he sat on the floor next to Allison, a handful of kibble in his hands, and one by one, he pressed them into her pussy, Enjoying Allison's whimpers at the unknown. Next, he took a dog bone, and slowly pushed it into Allison's ass, until it was sticking out with no help. Hearing a sob from his slave, Peter stroked her hair, but said nothing. Soon enough she'd be giving into her pleasure, whether she wanted to or not. Moving over to the back area, he heard scratching on the floor, dogs desperate to be let out of their kennels for the night - it was a homeless dogs shelter, Peter had considered the animal clinic, but knew it was too risky of Scott catching her scent. One by one, he opened the kennels to five of the larger dogs, keeping the door separating them from Allison closed for a moment, keeping as silent as he could to increase the tension.

Allison lay there, even more confused by the scents and sounds around her, and the fact that Peter wasn't close to her any more. It felt like hours later that she heard a new sound, a scratching across the tile floor, getting closer, and she jumped as she felt a large tongue licking at her cheek. The dog, tasting the saliva dripping from her open mouth, slid it's tongue through the hole in the ring gag, licking into her mouth, and Allison slowly realised this was no human, and began to scream and whimper as much as she could.

"Princess, you're a bitch. As far as these studs are concerned, you're only good for servicing them." Peter explained calmly, finally removing the tape from her eyes, allowing Allison to see the German Shepherd licking her mouth, hungrily. She felt sick, but tried to hold back the bile. Behind her, a Golden Retriever nosed at her pussy, licking and biting at it, trying to get to the kibble that had been placed inside, while the other three fought over the bone in her ass, growling at eachother as one would grab at it and try and pull it away, before another would pull it in the other direction. Allison felt a wave of pleasure at every jerk, but tensed up, trying to not let it show - not wanting to show Peter how this was affecting her.

But of course, Peter could smell her, smell the mix of pleasure and anger, but he said nothing. He knew he didn't need to. Calmly, he walked away from the group, finding a can of dog food in one of the cupboards, and casually, he began to smear it over Allison's body. Two of the dogs fighting over the bone quickly grew distracted, barking and sniffing at the food, licking all over Allison's body to eat it. Growling aggressively, at last the Boxer was able to grip onto the bone and pull it out enough that it popped out. Happily, he trotted away to a corner, licking at the bone hungrily, while the four remaining dogs still roamed over her body.

Seeing the German Shepherd growing bored of licking Allison's drooling mouth, Peter took the chance to remove the gag from her mouth, smirking to himself at the sheen of dog drool that covered her face, her lips bright red from the constant assault.

"Sir, please, don't let them, please..." Allison whimpered, biting down on her lip as with another lick, the Golden Retriever managed to get another kibble.

"Don't worry, Princess, you'll be howling along with them soon enough." He said, keeping an eye on what was going on behind his slave even as he rubbed another coat of dog food into her. With her pussy empty of Kibble, the Golden Retriever too lost interest, the German Shepherd happily moving behind her instead, sniffing at her pussy. "Do you think he can smell what a horny bitch you are? So desperate to be mounted?"

"I-I'm not, I..." Allison slammed her eyes closed as a pair of paws grabbed firmly at her hips, the lower part of a dog jutting at her pussy. She couldn't feel anything, the animal not quite hitting it's mark, but that didn't last for long, and Allison let out a gasp as the dog's cock slipped into her pussy for the first time. Having found it's target, the dog started to move faster, more erratically, desperate to find release in the bitch it had before him. The dogs licking at the food didn't seem to mind, moving down to her breasts, and licking and biting at them. Bite marks and hickeys would be left behind, Peter thought, but all the more for Allison to relive over and over again.

"Feel his hard cock pounding into you, Princess? He's going to knot you. He's going to come in you over and over again... who knows when he'll stop?" Peter whispered into her ear, sitting in front of her. "How does that make you feel, pet?"

"I hate you."

"You might hate me, but you're such a slut for the dog cock in you." Peter didn't even ask, he already knew, listening to the needy sounds in the back of Allison's throat. The thicker the cock grew, the more it pressed against Allison's sensitive pussy, feeling so good despite herself. She slammed her eyes closed tightly, trying to tell herself it was just a regular guy, but the furry feet wrapped around her made that image impossible. She could feel his come spurting into her over and over, his knot growing thicker, and she let out a strangled cry as he locked into her, not able to pull back any more, instead driving his cock inwards as much as possible, Allison gritting her teeth as she screamed through the orgasm she'd been trying desperately to hold back. It felt incredible, and she was disgusted with herself for it.

"I think you have a fanclub, Princess." Peter teased, as he lead the Golden Retriever around to the front of her. Allison could see that his cock was erect, and she shuddered, trying to pull her head away even as Peter pushed her face into his crotch, her mouth wrapping around his shaft. The taste was even more salty than a human's, and enough that Allison was desperate to gag, spitting it out once the first dog's knot relaxed, and the Golden Retriever leapt to replace him. Peter moved swiftly, holding him back enough that his cock teased Allison's entrance, and she whimpered, her eyes closed. Her body was excited, that she couldn't deny. The idea of being left so on edge was almost painful.

"I can stop him, Princess. If you don't want to come again, I can put him away." Peter shrugged, watching the dog semen drip from her lips.

"S-stop..." She said weakly, turning her head to look back. The dog was already in position, his furry paws gripping her hips, and she swallowed hard.

"Really? You don't want to come again? You didn't like the feeling of a hard dog knot inside you? You certainly sounded like it."

"Peter please, please don't do this, please...." Allison teared up, knowing full well her resistance was wavering.

"Be honest with me, Princess. You didn't use my title, so I'm angry right now, but if you tell me the truth, then I'll forget that." Peter shrugged, stroking the dog's head, almost in praise. "Tell me what you want?"

"... Sir, please let me come." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, pet, I didn't hear you."

"I said please make me come!" 

"I'm fully dressed, how am I supposed to do that?" He asked innocently, smirking to himself as Allison's hands balled into fists, almost turning white with how tense she was.

"Fuck me full of dog cock, I need to come!" She snapped, before she let out a sob, burying her head in her face as the dog slipped into her. Already her orgasm was taking over, and she thrust back enthusiastically, lewd language falling from her lips. It was a sight that Peter couldn't help but record on film, more than happy to show it to Allison once she was back home, and thought she was above her station again. As the second dog knot locked into Allison, her back arched, and she groaned, muttering how full she felt. How dirty she was.

The dog's knot lasted for half an hour, and by the time it slipped out of her, Allison could barely move, her eyes closed as her body tried to recover. Selecting one of the dogs, deciding Allison needed a 'gift', he moved both the animal and his slave into the car, cupping Allison's chin as she sat there, half awake.

"What happened tonight, Princess? Just so I can refresh my memory." Allison's eyes closed, and her head dipped. Peter had never smelt such humiliation from her before, and it was intoxicating.

".... I'm a dirty slut for dog cock." She whispered, her nostrils flaring as fresh tears rolled down her eyes. She had to get out of there. Had to stop craving cock. Had to stop... accepting what a whore Peter had turned her into.

"Just make sure you remember that, my slutty Princess." Peter pet her cheek a few more times, before he began to drive them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, I did not know I had this in me. I literally let my fingers do the talking and didn't stop until the end and yeah... Wow. Even I'm feeling bad for Allison, lol. 
> 
> I'm starting to think there's not much more direction to go with the Hidden Princess series right now, so now more than ever I'd really appreciate any of your ideas about what you guys would like to see, otherwise I'll probably be looking to wrap it up. But even then, if you have any ideas on how you'd like it to end, I'd like those too (I have a few thoughts, but nothing concrete yet)
> 
> I also have no name for their kid right now, either, but didn't figure it was important enough to give him one. 
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated (unless it's calling me a sick bitch/bastard... Which yknow. Isn't exactly constructive criticism, is it?)


End file.
